


Blood of the Covenant

by Jay_Crow



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (kind of), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot Collection, Team as Family, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Crow/pseuds/Jay_Crow
Summary: “Ah, you’ve found yourself a hunter.”Thomas wakes up with no memories, in a strange city overrun by beasts. Things only get weirder from there. As he uncovers the secrets of this place, he will soon learn that some things are kept hidden for a reason. For too much knowledge could be one’s downfall.(Now a one shot collection!)





	1. The Hunter's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This fic is something that I’ve been putting together for a little bit now. It’s a fusion with Bloodborne, but you don’t need to know too much about it to understand what’s happening in this story. If you are familiar with Bloodborne and its lore, I’ll be pulling from the game, my own headcanons, and also theories offered by ‘The Paleblood Hunt’ and Aegon of Astora. This will also be crossposted to my tumblr. There will be specific trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (TW: Blood, implied death)

Slowly, Thomas woke up. He blinked the fog from his eyes, and then blinked some more. This was not where he remembered going to sleep… wait. What did he remember? He wracked his brain, trying to think of what could have happened to land him here, in what looked to be some kind of clinic. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t remember anything beyond the strange dream he had before he woke up. Well, Thomas assumed it was a dream (or maybe more of a nightmare); it was too strange to be anything else. An old man in a wheelchair had been sitting over him, talking about something called paleblood, and a contract, and other things that made no sense.   
Barely managing to keep himself from breaking down into a panic, Thomas got up and looked around the room. It was dark and dingy, with tables similar to what he woke up on scattered around the room. There were also stands with bags of what looked to be blood hanging from them which… nope, not thinking about that right now. On a chair across the room, he spotted a piece of paper that looked significantly cleaner than the room around it. He walked over and picked it up, hoping to find something that might help him make sense of this. What he got was about the opposite. ‘Seek paleblood to transcend the hunt’? Somehow, things were making even less sense than before. Thomas sighed deeply, and went looking for the exit.  
Well, he found the exit. Unfortunately, there appeared to be a werewolf between him and the door. It felt like nothing could surprise him anymore today. Thomas duck behind a wall and took a couple deep breaths.   
“Okay, okay, so werewolves are real, I have no idea where I am, and nothing makes sense. This is fine, I’m fine, I can do this.”   
After a couple more minutes of fortifying breathing, Thomas peered back through the doorway. The werewolf hadn’t moved, still standing in the same place… wait, what was it eating? _Not thinking about that right now, panic later_ , he thought to himself. He slowly stepped into the room. It hadn’t noticed him yet. He crept further inside, sticking to the left wall. It still hadn’t seen him. Thomas was so busy looking at the werewolf that he didn’t spot the pile of glass bottles on the ground in front of him. He stumbled, and the bottles crashed to the ground. The werewolf turned around, and lunged at him, growling. Thomas dashed for the door, but before he could open it, he felt claws grip his shoulders and drag him back. Everything faded to black, and then white. 

Thomas jerked awake, breathing heavily. He patted down his chest, but there were no wounds that he could see. He slumped back onto the cobblestones- wait. This wasn’t the clinic. He sat up abruptly, looking around. He was… outside? It looked like he was in some sort of garden. He was lying on a stone path, with beautiful white flowers growing all around. The path led in a couple other directions, and directly in front of him was a small cottage. Thomas got to his feet and started towards it, only to see what looked like a life-size doll only a few feet away. It was propped up against a low wall. It was a woman, with pale porcelain skin and hair so blonde it was almost white. She was wearing a long brown dress, with a shawl around her shoulders and some sort of bonnet. While this was a bit strange, it was definitely not the weirdest thing Thomas had seen today, and so he continued on to the small house.   
As he entered, he saw an old man in a wheelchair. For a few heartstopping seconds Thomas thought this was the man from the dream he had, but then realized that this was someone completely different. The man hadn’t seemed to notice him, so Thomas tried to get his attention.  
“Hi, sorry, my name’s Thomas, could you please tell me what’s going on?”  
The old man startled from a doze. “Ah, you must be the new hunter. Welcome to the Hunter’s Dream. This will be your home, for now. I am-”, He seemed to struggle with his name for a few seconds. “- Gehrman, friend to you hunters.  
“You’re sure to be in a fine haze right about now, but don’t think too hard about all of this. Just go out and kill a few beasts, it’s for your own good.”  
Thomas stared at him, dumbstruck. “Don’t think too hard about it? I have no idea what’s happening. Please, I just want some answers.”  
Gehrman just looked at him for a couple seconds. Then, he burst out laughing, slapping his knee.   
“Oh, to have that youthful spirit. But you’d do best to take my advice. Answers can be more trouble than they’re worth.”  
Thomas, sensing that he wouldn’t be getting anything more out of Gehrman, walked back out of the house. If this was going to be home for now, it would probably be a good idea to explore a little bit. He walked back down the path and went around the cottage. There was a nice area behind it, which seemed like it would have a nice view, if there was any view to be had. The ‘Hunter’s Dream’, as Gehrman had called it, seemed like it was an island in a sea of fog. All Thomas could see were strange pillars sticking up, and the moon in the sky. He made his way to the opposite side, and found a gate leading to a field filled with more of the white flowers, and a large tree. The gate was locked, and he hadn’t seen a key anywhere, so Thomas left it alone. The path ended back in the place he woke up. There were several gravestones to the right, which he hadn’t noticed before. One of them, the one closest to him, was glowing. He somehow knew that this would put him back in the clinic. Thomas touched the gravestone, and felt everything fade to white.


	2. Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where has Logan been all these years? or:  
> A backstory chapter for Logan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kind of hit a rut with the whole linear storytelling thing I was doing before. In the meantime, this is now somewhere I will put short bits/oneshots in this AU! So now you can all get to see new characters before the heat death of the universe.   
> (TW: None that I can think of, but Logan isn't exactly in a great place for some of it)

Logan never knew his parents. For as long as he could remember, the Choir had been his family. They raised him, fed him, clothed him, and taught him everything he knew. What did it matter that he had never been told that he was loved, that he hardly ever received an affectionate touch? They were his family all the same. Besides, emotions clouded the mind, and made it harder to see with clarity. This too he had been taught from a young age. Feelings were a luxury that one such as he could not afford to indulge in. Never mind that sometimes he ached for a word of praise, or a kind smile. Logan’s duties were far more important than any frivolities. For he and the others who had been brought up in the Orphanage, there was no time for such antics. They had much work to accomplish, and time was so very short.   
The thing was… Logan occasionally had doubts as to his place in all this. Not very often, mind, but sometimes… he wondered. Not all the pieces fit together quite right, and he didn’t just mean about what they were doing. No… there was something else. Even though, logically, he must have been far too young to remember, he sometimes had flashes of a bright, happy smile, and a kind, warm voice, saying his name. Impossible, of course. These… dreams (for that was what they must be, they couldn’t be real) were most likely brought on by the increased stress and lack of sleep as of late. Yes, that must be it. They were so close to achieving true ascension, his doubts must be held at bay.   
A few days before the completion of their project, Logan was sent to investigate the old school of Byrgenwerth. He was their most trusted, their brightest, they said. He was the only logical choice. Then why am I not to be here, helping to prepare? He thought to himself, but quickly wiped it from his mind. It was not his place to question the will of the Church. So he went. And then everything came crashing down.

“Logan? Is… Is that you?”

That voice… it was just like… but no, it can’t be…

For the first time in a very long time, Logan felt the urge to take off his blindfold. There was no one to chastise him, so he did. And he was met with a face that he could only just recollect on the edge of his consciousness. He knew this person, knew their voice, knew their slightly shaky but still painfully happy smile. 

“I… I know you.”  
They kept smiling. “Yeah, you do. It’s me, your big brother Patton. Do you… remember me?”  
Patton… that name set off a spark in his brain, recalling to the surface memories that he hadn’t believed existed. He remembered their home, the life that they’d had. He remembered their last name. He did not remember when he had been taken away.   
“Yes, I do. I remember you. I hadn’t believed you could be real.”  
Patton- his older brother, who loved him- stepped forward and opened his arms, still smiling that painful, bright smile. “It’s time to come home, Logan. I’ve missed you so much, kiddo.”  
Logan stepped forward into the first hug he could remember receiving since he had been taken. He never wanted to let go. 

They moved to one of the still-intact pieces of furniture scattered around. It would be more comfortable to discuss things here than standing.  
“Oh gosh… where to start? Oh! Um, we have two more brothers! They came along after you were… gone, but they’re so excited to meet you! Oh, and Thomas, we met him a little while ago, he’s a pretty swell guy, and there’s just so much to tell you!”   
Patton was beaming, his hands flying through the air as he gestured.   
“We have younger brothers?”  
Patton stopped a little abruptly at Logan’s quiet interjection. “Yeah! Roman and Virgil. Virgil’s the youngest, he’s kinda shy, but very protective. Roman’s older, and he’s a bit dramatic, but he always means well. I think they’re still exploring the area around here. D’you wanna go find them?”  
“Yes, that would be… amenable. I would like that, very much.”  
“Alright! Let’s go find them! I can keep telling you about everything on the way, if you want?”  
Logan smiled quietly. “That sounds agreeable.”  
As they walked, with Patton chattering a mile a minute and Logan still smiling, he thought that this was what happiness probably felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my tumblr (crowsanderssides.tumblr.com)


End file.
